


I love You 'cause you're sweet (and I love You 'cause you're naughty)

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Maycury Week, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: This is my contribution to the Maycury week. I went with the costumes/roleplay prompt.





	I love You 'cause you're sweet (and I love You 'cause you're naughty)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the work that I'm participating with. As you guessed it, it's basically pure filth.

The faint knock on the door made Brianna look up, her heart fluttering, face breaking out into a huge grin. She leaned back in her leather chair, crossing her long legs. She cleared her throat before she called out:

"Come in.”

The door slowly slid open, revealing Freddie with an adorable, almost shy smile on her face. Brianna’s heart melted at the sight, but she made sure not to show it. They were supposed to be in character. The whole roleplaying thing was Freddie’s idea, and honestly, Brianna would lie if she said she wasn’t keen on the idea from the very beginning. When it came to trying out things in the bedroom (or outside of it, but still related to their bedroom activities), Freddie was the real mastermind. Brianna sometimes found it hard to keep up with her, her beautiful girlfriend always buzzing with ideas about brand-new positions and other stuff that could spice up their sexual lives. They’ve been together for three years now, it wasn’t surprising that they had to work a little harder to keep the flame burning. But with a girlfriend like Freddie, Brianna never had to be afraid of it dying out. Just looking at Freddie’s cheeky grin when she brought up the idea that they could do a little dressing-up, and sort of act out a story around it (which, of course, was bound to end up in mindblowing sex) was enough for the curly-haired woman to immadiately give in and look forward to their little game in anticipation.

"Good morning, Miss May.” Freddie greeted her, her face practically glowing with her adorable smile. She walked over to Brianna’s desk with light steps, holding a few pieces of papers and a notebook in her hand.

She was truly a sight to behold. Brianna could already feel herself grow hotter just by raking her eyes over her form. Freddie played the role of the meek secretary, wearing a very tight white blouse, the top buttons undone to reveal her ample cleavage, her nipples wisible through the almost sheer material, showing to the excited Brianna that she didn’t have a bra on. An equally tight, black pencil skirt hugged her round hips, black very-high heels on her feet to top it off. She even found some very sultry looking, thin-framed glasses without prescriptions, that were currently perching on her nose. She was looking out from behind them with a mix of innocence and playfulness, red-painted lips curling into a flirtatious little smile. She looked like the most typical secretary out of a cheap porno, but it was extremely hot, and Brianna could jump her any given minute.

Freddie also wasn’t immune to the way Brianna, her "boss” was dressed. She was wearing a pinstripe blazer with matching slacks, high-heels similar to Freddie’s, only a few inches shorter. She even put on make-up, even though she wasn’t very fond of it. But this was all supposed to be an act, so she figured she could let herself be a little wild with some eyeliner and burgundy colored lipstick. Freddie bit her lip in excitement, not caring about getting lipstick on her teeth. Not when Brianna looked so freaking hot, dressed like her biggest fantasy. The theme of the roleplay she chose clearly wasn’t just an incident, since she’s been always fantasizing about being overpowered by a rich, strong businesswoman in a dashing suit…

She only snapped out of her ogling when Brianna started talking to her. "Is that…even more work?” Brianna almost laughed at how uncertain her words came out. Honestly, she would have preferred if they just had sex in their costumes. Coming up with a convincing dialogue on the spot wasn’t exactly an easy task. She knew, of course, that they weren’t actually starring in a porno, so they didn’t have to overcomplicate things, but they were both perfectionists in a way, and they wouldn’t settle for anything less than the greatest performance.

Freddie shrugged a little, throwing her hair back, making sure to arch her long neck in a way she knew Brianna liked it. "I’m sorry, Miss May. I know you have to work a lot.” She batted her eyelashes at her, making the other woman grin widely.

"Unfortunately I do, sweetheart. It’s not easy to be the head of several companies.”

She cringed internally at her own words. Freddie didn’t seem to mind the silly talking, though.

"I know. As someone as rich, and powerful as you…I know you always have to be buried in paperwork.” Her voice came out in a low purr in the end, putting down the papers on the large mahogany desk, which she leaned against seductively, making sure to prop her hips out. Brianna made a mental to thank her father for helping her create a little work room, that could now function as the office of one very powerful Miss May. She’s probably not going to mention that last part to him.

Brianna shamelessly ran her eyes over Freddie’s perfect hourglass-form, her tongue sneaking out to drag across her lower lip on instinct. Freddie followed the movement of her tongue with watchful eyes. The black-haired woman finally pushed herself away from the desk, stepping closer to Brianna until she was standing right in front of her leather chair.

"Is there any way…I could help relieve some tension?” Her voice was dripping with honey, it was a perfect combination of innocent and sultry. Brianna couldn’t help but let out a quiet little moan. Fuck, Freddie was absolutely fantastic at this. They totally need to do this more often.

"Well…” She started, her voice a little teasing, enjoying the way Freddie was basically buzzing with excitement in front of her. "You could sit on my lap.”

Freddie pretended to be taken aback, a shy expression exchanging the flirty one on her face.

"Are you sure this is what you’d like, Miss May?” She asked in a sing-song voice, looking down at Brianna behind her glasses adorably. 

Brianna didn’t answer, just reached out to grab Freddie’s hips and pull her down into her lap, making the other let out a small gasp. She looked up at the girl in her lap, grinning mischievously.

"I’m already feeling relieved.” She purred, one of her hands resting on Freddie’s hip, the other gently squeezing her thigh. Freddie giggled softly, her arms coming up to wrap around the taller girl’s neck.

"I’m always happy to help my boss in any way I can.” She whispered, her eyes dropping to Brianna’s lips, waiting for permission. Brianna took the hint and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Freddie hummed happily into the kiss. Brianna clearly took her role seriously, because her lips tasted like the scotch that was sitting on the desk, completing the image of a disgustingly rich businesswoman. She pulled away slightly, licking her own lips, smirking a little when she saw Brianna’s hungry eyes on her.

"You taste really good, Miss May.” She said softly. She traced a finger across Brianna’s cheek, down her long, elegant neck, gently circling her collarbone above the neckline of the blazer. She couldn’t resist dipping her hand lower and then inside, sighing happily when she felt that Brianna wasn’t wearing anything underneath the blazer, only her bra. She unbuttoned the two buttons that kept the clothing closed, slowly pushing the lapels aside, her palms coming up again to cup her small breasts through the bra, making Brianna moan happily. Freddie leaned forward, her breath hot against Brianna’s neck and cheeks, and she whispered lowly into her ear:

"I bet you taste even better down there.”

Brianna let out a loud groan, surging forward to kiss Freddie again, this time with more fervor. She grabbed Freddie’s ass with both of her hands, squeezing it hard. She felt Freddie softly rock against her lap, grinding her hips down on her. She let her do that for a few seconds, than she pushed her off of her lap, standing up and wasting no time to push down her pants alongside with her underwear. She was already soaking wet. Her girlfriend had an amazing effect on her and her body.

Freddie was looking at her like she was starving and Brianna is the first meal she’s seen in quite a while. She was licking her lips like a cheshire cat, her own arousal growing hot and wet between her legs. 

Brianna sat back in her chair, spreading her legs. She gestured towards her crotch, her lustful, dark eyes never leaving Freddie. "Get on your knees for me then, sweetheart.”

She chuckled when Freddie was there in an instant, dropping onto her knees in front of her. The black-haired girl looked up at her again under her long eyelashes, her cheeks pink from arousal. She whined lowly when Brianna traced her thumb across her lower lip.

"You’re so beautiful on your knees…so eager and ready to please.” Brianna groaned again when Freddie’s tongue sneaked out to lick her thumb slowly, her eyes still staring up at her intently. This was an absolutely sinful sight, one that she wanted keep ingrained in her brain forever.

Freddie moaned deeply when her "boss” slipped her thumb inside her mouth. She started sucking on it obediently, wet heat pooling between her legs. She desperately wanted to slide a hand down to touch herself, but she knew she would be punished for it. She was supposed to be a beautiful, obedient toy now.

Brianna was watching as Freddie kept sucking her finger lustfully and she felt herself drip onto the leather beneath her. She knew she was gonna die if she couldn’t feel those pretty lips and that amazing tongue working their magic on her. She pulled her thumb away with a small pop, grabbing the back of Freddie’s head.

"Be a good girl and take care of your boss.” She rasped, moaning loudly when Freddie finally leaned forward and licked a long, hot stripe across her wet folds. Her tongue slowly slid between them, teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue, still looking up at her, and Brianna felt like her entire body was on fire. She pushed Freddie’s head closer to her crotch, throwing her head back and spreading her legs even further apart. She almost let out a shriek when Freddie wrapped her plump lips around her clit, sucking on it with a low hum, the vibrations running across her entire lower body in the most amazing way.

Freddie grabbed onto Brianna’s thighs for support, burying her face between them. She kept alternating between running her tongue across the entire length of her girlfriend’s vagina, sliding over her folds, torturing her until she started letting out frustrated little whines and then dipping inside, sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue. Her hands snaked up on the taller girl’s body until they reached her breasts. It was a little difficult to get a good hold on them from that angle, but she tried anyway. Brianna leaned her torso forward a little, pushing her tits into Freddie’s hands. She swore when Freddie slipped her hands underneath the bra, pushing it out of the way so she could toy with her nipples. Brianna’s hold tightened on Freddie’s hair, her moans becoming even louder when Freddie’s fingers started pinching and rolling her nipples between them, adding another wave of pleasure to the already maddening feeling of her mouth lavishing Brianna.

Brianna started rolling her hips against her face, driving Freddie exactly where she wanted her. She bucked forward when Freddie started sucking on her clit again; the shorter girl somehow managed to keep her lips tightly wrapped around her sensitive nub while her tongue also joined the dance, teasing her mercilessy. Brianna cried out in pleasure, her hips grinding even harder against Freddie’s face. She whined in protest when Freddie suddenly abandoned her clit, but it quickly turned into a pleasured moan when she pointed her tongue and slipped it inside her entrance, licking around slowly then changing it into quick, harsh jabs.

Brianna could feel herself getting close to her climax. It was impossible to last long with Freddie; that girl’s mouth must have been made of gold. Freddie kept fucking her steadily with her tongue, letting out little moans into her, and that was one of the hottest things Brianna has ever heard. After three years of relationship, Freddie could still surprise her with something. 

Freddie pulled her tongue out of her, just very lightly teasing her soaked opening with the tip of her tongue, feeling as Brianna shuddered underneath her mouth, helplessly bucking her hips up to get more friction, while also pulling on Freddie’s hair hard. Freddie didn’t give in, she kept up her cruel little game with just feather-light touches of her tongue and mouth, smiling into her girlfriend’s pussy upon hearing her frustrated whines and groans. She suddenly plunged her tongue back in, and that was enough for Brianna to finally fall over the edge, coming with a loud shout of Freddie’s name, her hands clamping down on Freddie’s black tresses, pulling her flush against her, her hips rolling against her face a few more times to ride out her orgasm. She released Freddie’s hair and slumped back in her chair, panting heavily. Freddie pressed a small kiss to the inside of her thigh and removed her hand from under her bra. She stood up on shaky legs, the high-heels almost giving out under her. She even stumbled a little when Brianna suddenly grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Brianna hummed into her mouth contently, tasting herself on Freddie’s lips. Her tongue peeked out slowly, sliding across Freddie’s lips to lick off her own wetness, making the dark-haired girl gasp.

"Thank you, sweetheart.” She rasped, pulling back, stroking Freddie’s cheek. "I think I should reward you with something.”

Freddie let out a little moan at that, and nodded, biting her lip. She didn’t have to be worried about chewing her lipstick off, because it was already completely destroyed, smeared across her own and Brianna’s chin and the inside of Brianna’s thighs.

"What would you like?” Brianna asked in a low, guttural voice, one of her hands buttoning her slacks and blazer back up, the other cupping Freddie’s chin and tilting her head upwards, making her look into her eyes.

"Such a good girl like you deserves anything she wants.”

"I want you to fuck me over this desk, then.” Freddie purred. "Miss May.” She added in a cheeky tone, smirking when Brianna’s eyes darkened again.

She didn’t even have time to register what was happening before Brianna roughly pushed her against the edge of the table, bending her over it and draping herself across her back, her lips attached to her neck. Freddie moaned loudly, spreading her legs as if on command, hands grasping at the edge of the desk to keep her balanced. Brianna rucked up her skirt and dragged her panties down until they pooled around her ankles, draping over the high heels gracefully.

The taller girl didn’t hesitate pushing two fingers in immadiately, making Freddie hiss a little from the sudden stretch, but she got accustomed to it pretty quickly. She was panting like a dog in heat already, hips pushing back against Brianna’s hands to drive her in deeper.

"Fuck…harder!”

She let out a yelp when Brianna’s other hand came down on her asscheek, hard.

"Ask nicely.” She growled, the same hand that smacked Freddie now snaking around her to unbutton her blouse quickly, squeezing one of Freddie’s large breasts, relishing in the way the soft flesh moulded beneath her fingers.

"Please, Miss May,” Freddie moaned almost obscenely, "please fuck me harder.”

Brianna grinned and complied right away, fucking her girlfriend at a quick, hard pace, her hand still fondling her plump breasts, occasionally pinching a hard, sensitive nipple. Freddie was panting and moaning loudly, hips frantically pushing back to meet Brianna’s thrusts, fucking herself on her long fingers.

It didn’t take long before she came with a sound akin to a scream, her entire body convulsing with the force of her orgasm. Brianna kept fingering her for a while, only pulling out when Freddie whined in discomfort, too oversensitive for it to be pleasurable. She plopped back into her chair, pulling Freddie down with her, laughing when the girl splayed across her lap quite ungracefully. Her disheveled clothing made her look even more endearing in Brianna’s mind, and she couldn’t help pressing a little kiss onto her sweaty temple.

"We should play dress up more often.” Freddie panted, still recovering. Brianna smiled and nodded in agremeent, her hand absentmindedly fondling Freddie’s breasts, making her purr contently.

"Good idea.” She answered, her thumb idly stroking her nipples, making Freddie gasp and squirm in her lap a little.

"I actually have an idea.” Freddie grinned, looking up at her with a dangerous expression. Brianna chuckled, leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

Whatever she had in mind, she knew she was going to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex, which is my main blog,
> 
> or, 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests/prompts about fem!queen!


End file.
